Fat Chance
Fat Chance is the second episode of season one of'' Kickin' It. It first aired on June 14, 2011. It features the only appearance of Yoshi Nakamura. Plot After Milton almost falls trying to place his spelling bee trophy next to Jack's gymnastics one, he is caught by one of the janitors, who the kids eventually find out is a former sumo wrestler. After getting him fired because Kim asked to see his victory dance (Nakamura Stomp), the kids decide to help get him back into wrestling by inadvertently having him wrestle the guy who cost him his title. Meanwhile, Rudy fights with Lonnie from Reptile World over the basement. Lonnie tricks Rudy into locking him out of the basement but later gets crushed by Nakamura. Cast *Leo Howard as Jack Brewer *Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick *Mateo Arias as Jerry Martinez *Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford *Alex Christian Jones as Eddie Jones *Jason Earles as Rudy Gillespie *Peter Oldring as Lonnie *Peter Navy Tuiasosopo as Yoshi Nakamura *Americus Abesamis as Yamazaki *Paul Tigue as Principal Burke. Trivia *'Fights': Sumo fight Nakamura vs. Yamazaki Quotes ''Milton: Wanna know who just won the district wide spelling bee? here's a clue M.E Jerry: Meh? Milton: Its me you toad. Eddie: What is that? Milton: The trophy I won, its a bronze bee. Kim: I've got fillings bigger than that thing. Milton: I wrote a little filly name prospecacous all the way to the finish line. Jack: It wasn't really a routine I was just trying to move fast enough so no one would notice I was wearing a unitard. When you wear one of the things even when you win, you lose. Jack: I told you it was a one time deal. I win your trophy and you get a little visit from the wedgie wizard Jerry. Jerry: powder on his hands. Just go with it, hold this. the powder to Kim. 'wedgie Teacher: voice Is that all you got punk? Milton: You know you're just a little bee with broken wings but you my friend are gonna hang with the big dogs. Milton: falls Nakamura: him '' ''Milton: If your my guardian angel you sir are awesome at your job. Kim: So you didn't notice a 600 pound custodian, but you did notice when Donna Tobin changed her ponytail from left to right. Jack: Ok first it was right to left, second it wasn't a ponytail it was a french braid. Third maybe if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin I would have noticed him too. Rudy: crying and pulling hankies out from his hand '' ''Jerry: I don't know how he's doing that man but its freaking me out. Kim: This place looks like a crazy old cat lady lives here. Rudy: Okay that is a bit of an exaggeration. Kim: his closet and lots of stuff fall out including a cat Rudy: Okay, that is not my cat. whispers Are you coming Tip Tip? Lonnie: I may have just let a bearded skink slip out. Rudy: Why can't you just say you have passed gas like everyone else? Rudy: They can carry my dead body out of there lisp and I will still stay there to make my point ahhh holy smoke I'm on fire! Jerry: Bringing gifts to custodians. '''What's next asking the crossing guard to the prom?' ''Eddie: I already tried that, but she just wants to be friends. Jack: Do you know what this means? at Nakamura's sumo poster Jerry: I know exactly what this means, our custodian's king of the babies. Milton: Mr. Nakamura, I just want to thank you for saving my life the other day. Nakamura: That's what I do mop up pudding barf, collect trash, and catch flying boys. I'm living the dream. Nakamura: You either change your diet or use the bathroom at home Jerry. Jerry: Wait you know my name? '' ''Nakamura: In the Janitors room we call you the bowl buster. Jerry: You hear that you guys I am the bowl buster whoo. Jack: Yea that match where you lost you diaper thing and kept fighting that was awesome and disturbing but mostly awesome. Rudy: Guys group meeting umm why is Weepy McHugey still here? Nakamura: You guys talking pears over there? Kim: There's no pears darling. Jack: He lost his life savings. Rudy: Wow how'd he do that? '' ''Jack: He went on a game show called are you willing to lose your life savings. Jack: We just gotta find a way to get you back on the horse to Nakamura Jerry: Uhh Jack it'd probably be safer if the horse got on his back. Jack:So get out of there and win it. Nakamura Oh, skin on skin. Awkaaaard. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes With Fighting Category:Aired Episodes Category:Jack Category:Jerry Category:Rudy Category:Eddie Category:Milton Category:Kim crawford Category:Kim Category:Kickin' It Category:Karate Category:Main Cast Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:Wasabi Warriors